


Story Concept and background information for LLSS/STO crossover

by Darth_Sylph



Series: My Love Live Sunshine!/Star Trek Online crossover-verse [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Star Trek, Star Trek Online
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Military terms, Science Fiction, but in SPAAACE, cute idols in SPAAACE, gameverse, possible game mechanics, possible game terms, story concept and characters, submarine vs convoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Sylph/pseuds/Darth_Sylph
Summary: literally what the title says, this is just background information and my concept ideas for a fic i'm currently working on, expect release to be very slow,credit to AyasakiArchive for the initial inspiration to create a STO/LLSS fic, their "These are the Voyages" is what gave me the idea
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: My Love Live Sunshine!/Star Trek Online crossover-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Story Concept and background information for LLSS/STO crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyasakiArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/gifts).



Concept for Star Trek Online/Love Live Sunshine crossover

Ship: USS Aqours

Registry: NCC-93495-A (Second ship to bear the name)

Vessel class: _Prometheus_ -Class Attack Cruiser

Armaments: multiple Type XII Phaser arrays, providing 360-degree coverage on all axis

as a _Prometheus_ -class ship, the Aqours is capable of separating into 3 independently functioning sections, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. All three sections are capable of independent interstellar FTL travel. in essence, the Aqours is three ships in one

The Alpha hull is equipped with 3 forward-firing Pulse-fire Quantum Torpedo launchers, two dorsal, one ventral, as well as a single aft firing Quantum Torpedo launcher

Beta Hull is armed similarly, with 2 forward-mounted launchers, and one aft

Gamma hull has only a single forward-mounted launcher, but two aft

Additionally, all three sections are equipped with four pulse phaser cannons with a 135-degree forward arc of fire

Current orders: Convoy escort, Solanae Dyson Sphere, traversing from Allied controlled territory on the rim to the Iconian Gateway orbiting the Solanae star, located centrally within the sphere

**Senior Officers: 9**

  * **Commanding Officer: Captain Yō Watanabe**
    * Human
    * Initially enrolled into Starfleet Academy as a Sciences Track officer because “ _I liked the blue uniforms_ ”
    * Switched to Command/Sciences dual specialization in her second year
    * Assigned captaincy of a _Miranda_ -class light frigate, USS _Aqua_ NCC-93495 after graduation. As the top student of her year, she was given first pick of Senior Staff members to recruit.
    * She obviously chose her best friends from the academy, duh
    * Continues to wear a blue Sciences uniform, because blue
    * USS Aqua was lost in combat with the Borg, crew evacuated and set on collision course with Borg Probe over New Romulus.
    * Reassigned to the newly constructed USS _Aqours_ , NCC 93495-A
  * **Executive Officer: Commander Chika Takami (Tactical Officer)**
    * Human
    * Childhood friend of Captain Watanabe,
    * Enlisted in the Academy together
    * Chose the Tactical/Command career track, specialized in “unorthodox tactics”
    * Shares quarters with Captain Watanabe (began clandestinely dating during their final year at the Academy)
  * **2 nd Officer Commander Dia Kurosawa (Chief Engineer)**
    * Betazoid/Human Hybrid
    * Eldest daughter of a respected family of Federation Diplomats
    * Joined Starfleet against their will
    * occasionally misinterprets emotional readings from her empathic senses,
    * Chose Engineering career track, specialized in Starship design
    * Has a romantic interest in the Aqours’ Operations Officer


  * **Sciences: Lt Commander Riko Sakurauchi**


    * Human
    * Head of the Aqour’s _extremely_ limited Science Department (the _Prometheus-_ class of ships are dedicated warships, and thus have limited dedicated lab space.
    * enlisted in Starfleet Academy at the behest of her mother after a failed career as a concert pianist
    * due to her childhood interest in natural sciences, she chose the Sciences Career path
    * swept off her feet by the Aqours’ Security Chief mere days after joining the crew
  * **CMO: Commander Kanan Matsuura**
    * Human Augment
    * Joined Starfleet as a way to escape her less-then-stellar life as an illegal genetically augmented human
    * Took an interest in medical sciences as a child, due to her upbringing on a frontier colony world that performed questionable genetic experimentation
    * Met the rest of the group at the academy, and when Yō requested that she join her Senior Officers as the CMO, Kanan happily agreed.
    * Openly dating the Ship’s Counseler
  * **Operations: Lieutenant Hanamaru Kunikida**
    * Human
    * born to an _extremely_ traditional couple on the Japanese home islands
    * never learnt about the wider galaxy until her secondary education
    * applied to Starfleet Academy 'on accident' 
    * was still accepted, and performed exceptionally at organizational roles
    * academic adviser suggested she choose to become an Operations Officer
    * roommates with Ruby Kurosawa during their time at the academy
    * as the Chief of Operations, Hanamaru supervises shipboard resource allocation, (sensor array time, computer resources, etc)
    * the Operations officer also has control of ship-to-ship communications, internal sensors, and damage control
  * **Security Chief: Lieutenant Commander Yoshiko Tsushima**
    * 90% Human, 10% Vulcan (basically only thing ‘Vulcan’ about her is the ears, and her psionic abilities)
    * Distances herself from her Vulcan heritage as much as possible, particularly by playing up the ‘chuuni’ trope, a phase she mostly got over in her childhood.
    * Despite being an expert at hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, Lieutenant Tsushima has abhorrent luck, and is shockingly clumsy.
  * **Conn: Lieutenant Ruby Kurosawa**
    * Human/Betazoid hybrid
    * As the youngest child of the Kurosawa family, little Ruby had very few expectations placed upon her. This was equal parts blessing and curse
    * As she was not intended to be the heir, her education in her early years was substandard, until Dia took it upon herself to act as her tutor
    * Applied for Starfleet Academy at 18, chose the Tactical/Conn career path,
    * Rapidly developed a reputation as an exceptional pilot
    * Still just as shy and timid as ever
    * #2cute
  * **Ship’s Counselor: Lieutenant Commander Mari Ohara**
    * Unjoined Trill
    * Bewbs
    * Master of Tease
    * Father is Chief Justice of the Federation Tribunal
    * She was expected to join the Starfleet JAG Corps, but broke with her father’s wishes and pursued a career as a Ships Counselor
    * shamelessly uses her familial influence as both a cudgel, and a surgical instrument



**Ship’s enlisted complement: 92**

  * 8 Lieutenant Junior Grades
  * 13 Ensigns
  * 23 Crewmen
  * 7 Master Chief Petty Officer
  * 10 Chief Petty Officers
  * 13 Petty Officers
  * 1 Senior Chief Specialists
  * 6 Senior Specialists
  * 12 Specialists



Basic premise, the USS Aqours is the sole escort for a convoy of unarmed transport ships, carrying much-needed supplies from the Allied zone of the Solanae Dyson sphere, to the Delta Quadrant gateway located at the center of the Solanae Dyson Sphere. During the gamma shift (duty shifts are divided into 3 sets of 8 hours each, Gamma shift is 0000-0800, Alpha shift is 0800-1600, Beta Shift is 1600-0000), when all of the senior staff (save Dia) are off-duty;

expect Chapter one to be uploaded in a few months. before I upload any of it, I want to have a couple chapters down first, and I write very slowly


End file.
